


First Choice

by RebeccaRosewood



Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, abe slander, i wrote this really quickly late at night so don't expect perfection, jfk being cute, joanfk being the best ship in the fandom (sorry JFGogh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaRosewood/pseuds/RebeccaRosewood
Summary: Prom step scene where JFK admits to Joan he always loved her. non-canonical
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I know this scene has been fanficed into oblivion but I don't care let me have my moment. 
> 
> I got the first choice convo idea while almost falling asleep and I'm almost falling asleep writing this and I also barely proofread it so uh here you are

Joan sat on the cold concrete steps of the meat locker fighting back tears. It was just her luck, she tried to toy with Abe and instead got played by Kennedy. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she rested her head on her knees. It wasn’t long after when she heard the click of the door opening.

“Er uh, you okay?”

She recognized the voice immediately as JFK, “ _ Oh great. Can’t even wallow in self-pity alone.”  _ she thought. “Don’t you have your other dates to bother?” she really felt like screaming. She wanted to take all her frustration out on someone. But, something was stopping her.

“I, uh, I didn’t really want to err, go with them anyway.”

This warranted Joan to look back at him in confusion. He seemed so, vulnerable. Here was the great womanizer JFK looking nervous in front of Joan of all people. “I’m listening…”

“Well, I, err…” He sighed and took a seat next to Joan. His arms were clasped atop his knees and he kept on fidgeting with his hands. Joan noticed he seemed to purposefully be avoiding her gaze. “Betty, I know I’m not your first choice, Hark! I’m err probably not even your last but… seeing you go afta Lincoln,” he trailed off, “it hurts.”

“Wha-”

“I err uh know if this night had gone your way he woulda got with you. So I brought otha dates so I wouldn’t feel as uh rejected. But, I still do.” JFK sat there for a moment, collecting the right word to say before continuing. This left Joan enough time for her brain to go into overdrive trying to decipher what he meant. “Lincoln doesn’t treat you right. And yourer probably hurtin afta being the second choice. I err uh, just wanted you ta know, you were always my first choice.” JFK finally met Joan’s wide eyes. She could hardly believe his words but, “ _ he looks so sincere.” _

Joan’s expression softened, ‘You mean it?”

“Of course, Joansie.”

Eventually, the two teens looked away from each other. An awkward stiffness filling the space between them. Joan was going over every interaction with JFK in her head. The flirting never seemed out of the ordinary back then, it was JFK after all. But the more she thought about it, she realized he always acted differently to her than the other girls he’d flirt with. While Joan was rethinking everything in her life that had led up to that moment, JFK was having a heart attack over how she was going to take it.

Some minutes later the clones both turned to look at each other and spoke at the same time, “ **How are you feeling?** ” There was a moment of confusion before they both burst out into laughter, the silence was over. “I’m err okay,” “Me too.”.

Once the laughter had died off Joan shyly looked away, “Say, Jack, The Grassy Knoll is open. How about we go there and talk?” she gave JFK a smile that melted his heart.

Complete adoration washed over his face, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
